The Little Promise
by Makino Yukito-chan
Summary: Hallo minna! Author newbie nih! RnR yaa / gk bisa bikin summary baca aja / warning inside !


**Tittle** : **The** **Little** **Promise**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate** : **K**+

**Pairing** : **Sasuke** **U** & **Sakura** **H**

**Genre** : **Romance** & **Friendship**

Warning : (super) OOC, Head-canon, Fluff, typo(s), little SasuSaku, latar : Naruto ch 412, aneh, gaje, dll.

Warning again : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Bila ada kesamaan alur, cerita, ide, kata-kata, latar, dsb mohon dimaafkan karena itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Sasuke POV

"Sembunyi dimana ya?" Gumamku.

Srek.

"!" Itu dia! Aku melihat kakinya! Tak salah lagi, Itachi-nii pasti ada dibalik pohon itu. Aku pun langsung berlari ke pohon itu.

"Ketemu!" Ujarku saat menemukannya.

"!" Dia kaget saat melihatku. "Kamu boleh juga, Sasuke.. Tapi.." Kulihat dia membentuk segel dan-

Booffftt.

"Sayang sekali."

-menghilang.

"Akh! Curaaang!"

.

Seusai bermain, aku mengajak Itachi-nii pulang. Aku pun digendong dipunggungnya. Aku lelah dan lapar. Mengingat kejadian tadi, aku jadi kesal padanya.

"Nii-san, tadi itu kau curang!" Ujarku saat diperjalanan pulang.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke." kulihat dia tersenyum. Aku yakin sekali senyum itu palsu. Di dalam hatinya, dia pasti sedang tertawa karena kekalahanku. Lihat saja, akan ku adukan pada Tou-san.

Aku menoleh pada sungai dibawahku -tepatnya disampingku. Arusnya lambat, lebih terkesan tenang. Apalagi ini musim semi. Jadi banyak bunga bermekaran ditepi sungai itu. Sejenak, aku melupakan kekesalan ku pada Itachi-nii.

"Nii-san, kapan-kapan kita main ke situ ya?" Ajakku sambil menunjuk sungai itu.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

Aku pun kembali menoleh pada sungai -tepatnya bunga-bunga itu. Cantik sekali. Aku jadi suka musim semi.

"Eh? Nii-san lihat itu!" Ujarku. Aku melihat apa yang janggal. Aku melihat ada warna merah muda disana. Setahuku warna merah muda ya hanya bunga sakura. Tapi aku tak melihat ada pohon sakura disekitar situ.

"Sepertinya ada seorang gadis kecil sepertimu." Ujarnya.

"Gadis?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya. Ayo kita hampiri dia" Ujarnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku saja yang menghampirinya" Ujarku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, cepat turunkan aku!" Ck! Dasar lelet.

"Baiklah" Dia pun menurunkanku.

Normal POV

Sasuke kecil berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya menuju gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke berhenti disamping gadis itu dan berjongkok.

"Hai?" Sapa Sasuke.

"Eh? K-kau siapa?" Gadis itu kaget dan langsung berdiri.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam saat melihat paras manis gadis itu. "Eh? A-aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan langsung ikut berdiri.

"Aku.. Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya.

"Sakura? Kau sama seperti bunga sakura. Cantik." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Senyum khas dan sedikit semburat merah terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Ah.." Sakura kecil menunduk malu. Semburat merah tipis juga menghiasi pipi chubby miliknya.

Itachi yang melihat tingkah mereka pun tersenyum. Sepertinya Otouto-nya tertarik pada gadis manis itu.

"Kau habis menangis? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yg melihat adanya jejak air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Eh? A-aku harus pulang. Kaa-san pasti mencariku." Sakura kecil pun berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Sasuke ikut berlari, tapi malangnya Sasuke jatuh tersandung batu.

"Ittai..!" Sakura berhenti berlari dan menengok.

"Astaga Sasuke!" Sakura kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sakura. Tapi ternyata lutut Sasuke luka dan berdarah.

"Sasuke.. Lututmu berdarah" ujar Sakura.

"Kalau cuma segini..." Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya. Entah mengapa Ia ingin terlihat kuat didepan Sakura. "Ittai!" Sasuke meringis ketika Sakura memukul lukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Eh? Gomen. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"E-etto.."

"Dasar sok kuat!" Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu merobeknya.

"?!"."Kenapa kau merobeknya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah mencelupkan sobekan sapu tangan itu ke sungai lau memerasnya sebentar. "Jangan bergerak" Ujar Sakura lalu membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan sapu tangan tadi.

Tak lama Itachi pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Sakura-chan" Sapa Itachi.

"Eh? Kau.. Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura nampak berfikir. "Ah! Kau itu Itachi-nii anaknya Mikoto-baasan 'kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar" Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm! Eh, Itachi-nii, Sasuke ini..?"

"Tepat sekali! Dia Otouto-ku yang paling tampan, ya 'kan Sasu-chan?" Goda Itachi.

"Cih! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Sakura memandangi Sasuke. "Pantas saja, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Sasuke, kalian mirip" Ujar Sakura lalu tak sengaja menepuk luka Sasuke.

"Ittai!"

.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura kecil sedang mengobrol di halaman rumah Sasuke. Atas izin Mebuki, Sakura diperbolehkan bermain dirumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun lihat!" Sakura menunjuk seekor anak kucing yang sedang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu.

Sasuke menengok ke arah tunjukan Sakura lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang gugup karena dipandnagi seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali. Aku.. Aku suka padamu!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Eh?" Sakura menunduk malu. "A-aku juga suka Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Wahh! Senangnya! Berarti mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku!" Ujar Sasuke. Egois.

"Milikmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku milikmu." Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh mendekati laki-laki lain." Ujar Sasuke. "Kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena kau milikku Sakura-chan.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tambah cantik saat kau tersenyum." Puji Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke-kun! Kau membuat wajahku panas!" Sakura menundukan wajahnya.

"Ah iya, jika kita menikah, kau mau punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Me-menikah? Kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sakura. "Maksudku, aku ini 'kan jelek, cengeng, bodoh, dan aneh. Sedangkan kau tampan, pintar, kuat dan-"

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli kau seperti apa atau aku seperti apa. Yang penting aku, Uchiha Sasuke menikah denganmu, Haruno Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi." Ujar Sakura.

"Eh?! T-tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Sasuke panik. Matanya sudah mulai berair.

"A-aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Tapi aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura menunduk.

"E-eh? Sakura-chan! Kau mebuatku panik!" Ujar Sasuke lalu menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat menetes dari sudut matanya.

Di lain sisi. Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua bocah cilik itu.

"Lihat Itachi, Otouto mu saja sudah punya kekasih. Bagaimana denganmu?" Gurau Mikoto sambil menepuk pelan pundak putra sulungnya.

"Ah, Kaa-san apa-apaan sih!" Itachi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sementara ditempat Sakura dan Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura sampai-

"Sakura-chan." panggil Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm?"

Cup.

"Astaga!" Mikoto menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke.." sedangken Itachi benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

-Sasuke melakukan apa yang readers pikirkan.

Owari.


End file.
